<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eve by yeaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623939">Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka'>yeaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn brings the gift of good company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The keep at the heart of the Woodland Realm is every bit as magnificent as it was on Aragorn’s last visit, though, of course, it’s nowhere near the beauty of its prince. Aragorn’s allowed to wander, one of the guests free to go almost anywhere that he should like, but he doesn’t stray far from the door, and the one guard left watching it, because he doesn’t want to waste a single second. He doesn’t want to make it hard on the guard sent out to retrieve his host. He bows when King Thranduil passes, finished for the night after a grand feast, smelling faintly of the rich Dorwinion wine he’s so very fond of. There’s a moment where Thranduil pauses, heated gaze sweeping over Aragorn, and Aragorn almost thinks he’s about to be offered another choice of lodgings. But then Thranduil only grins and purrs, “Estel.”</p><p>“Your Majesty,” Aragorn politely returns, dipping his head. Thranduil nods tersely and continues on his way, up the twisted stairs not far from the entrance hall. Aragorn waits, and eventually, he’s rewarded.</p><p>Given the wait, he half expected Legolas to appear from the outside—slick with rain and stained by grass, perhaps even with a bow in hand. Instead, it’s the same stairs that Legolas descends. He strolls towards Aragorn in glowing white robes tied loosely around his handsome form, his hair tumbling freely down his shoulders. He’s as damp as though he came from the downpour that began just after Aragorn ducked inside, but Aragorn can tell from the state of undress that he must have just come from the bath. It’s a pity to think that Aragorn disturbed that—he would’ve much prefer to come join in. </p><p>Legolas comes right up to him, so close that Aragorn can see himself in Legolas’ silver-sky-blue eyes. Aragorn can feel the smile stretching wide across his face and breathes reverently, “My prince.”</p><p>“My friend,” Legolas returns, though the title is no longer quite so fitting. It still sounds lovely rolling off his tongue. Then Legolas tilts his pretty head and asks, “What have you brought me this time?”</p><p>Aragorn is tempted to say nothing, for he wouldn’t want to spoil Legolas too much, but the damage is already done. He withdraws a leather-bound book from the bag at his side, holding it out for Legolas’ perusal. Legolas’ delicate fingers pluck it up and flip it open, eyes skimming the first page. Aragorn tells him, “A thrilling tale from Rohan. I do hope you will enjoy it.”</p><p>“I am sure I will,” Legolas hums, before handing the book back. His eyes fix on Aragorn’s, and he amends, “So long as it is read to me in your wondrous voice, that is.”</p><p>Aragorn wouldn’t dare defy his prince. He bows his head to say yes—yes to everything. Legolas’ attractive face is the picture of delight. </p><p>Then Legolas turns over his shoulder to call to the nearest guard, “Feren, would you please have the kitchens brew hot cocoa, and have two cups brought to my chambers when it is done?”</p><p>Feren turns at once, headed off to do Legolas’ bidding, leaving Aragorn to attend to the rest of Legolas’ needs. Legolas’ hand slips into his free one, slender digits twining between his calloused fingers, and Legolas tugs Aragorn back the way he came, Aragorn quite happy to follow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>